Christmas day reveals all
by naleysocute23
Summary: Christmas is about celebrating with friends and family but sometimes Christmas can be a time for healing and facing past moments and sometimes a beginning of friendship becoming more
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Merry Christmas to everyone [well it's Christmas now here in Aus] and really this is my gift to all you Bamonaters! It's an angst Bonnie leading to a cheesy Bamon lol**

**This will take place a year after Klaus drama [in my head ends around November 2012]... so Klaus is dead and Stefan has his humanity back yada yada and Stefan and Elena are back together spending their first Christmas together as a couple. Tyler and Caroline are together and Jeremy and Bonnie never got together**

**I kind of had written this for last Christmas but I hadn't gotten around to finishing it so I didn't know the whole Bonnie's mom storyline [knew she had walked out on them] but for this one she is dead and of course her name is Amelia Bennett [couldn't help it got attached to that name from Unspoken Connections**

**So enjoy my lovely readers**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except OC's and my grammatical errors  
>Song used here: O Holy Night (Glee cover) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_25__th__ December 2013...Salvatore Boarding house...12:30am_

Damon walked into his home after his little extravagant gallivanting around Mystic Falls during the night but tonight it was a little quiet a little too quiet for his liking; that he didn't even find a girl to bring home for his Christmas present.

He tossed his leather jacket on the couch and walked towards the table grabbing the crystal glass and a bottle of scotch and began to pour himself a glass. Footsteps walked down the stairs made his ears twitch...his brother's footsteps.

'And where are you off to little brother? Breaking your curfew?' he asks teasingly not even bothering to look up. Closing the lid to the scotch he picks up his glass and takes a sip of the liquid, while turning to see Stefan all dressed up ready to go out

'Elena wanted to go to the Mystic Falls midnight carolling show' explained Stefan

Not even holding back his comment; Damon raised an eyebrow 'So that's why it was quiet. Aren't you a little late?' he said with a squint in his eyes

'Yes but that's because she wanted to be later since Caroline told us that...' Stefan pauses remembering who he was talking to

'Told you what?' asks an intrigued Damon asks

'That we have to be there' lies Stefan brushing off the reaction of Damon looking at him confused

'Look Damon I have to go pick up Elena or I'll be late' he said tiredly walking away

Damon sculls the rest of his scotch quickly and places his empty glass on the table and grabs his leather jacket "If Blondie says it's important then I should come...besides I haven't found my Christmas's naughty girl yet"

'Damon...' says Stefan turning around before he could grasp the door knob of their front door

'Oh come on Stefan! It's Christmas Eve isn't Christmas day about sharing and giving yada yada yada' says Damon waving his hands about in his explanation

'Bonnie said...' starts Stefan to remind Damon of the deal about feeding off innocent, but was cut off by his older brother

'Trust me, it's Christmas she's all for happy stuff so she'll be into the Christmas spirit. Even better it can be her Christmas gift to me since we are sort of friends' smiles Damon moving Stefan aside he opens the door

'Come on little brother you're going to make me and Elena late to this shenanigan. I'll drive the happy couple'

Watching his brother walk towards his car Stefan just rubs his forehead tiredly 'Why do I even try?' he mumble closing the door and gets into Damon's car

* * *

><p><em>Mystic Falls' community hall...12:45am<em>

Stefan, Elena and Damon walked into the already packed community hall already listening to the show that had started. Caroline spots them and walks through the seated crowd then those standing in the back.

Finally getting through she smiles a bright smile once reaching Stefan and Elena 'Hey! Finally you guys came' she greets them lowly enough for them to hear

'Wouldn't miss it for the world' says Damon sarcastically from behind causing the blonde vampire to frown

'What the hell are you doing here?' she questioned

'Awwww Caroline I wanted to experience the Christmas spirits and what better way than singing some carols' he said teasingly causing Caroline to glare at him but the trio watch the glare face relax from arms wrapping around her waist

'Babe, don't want you vamping out in front of the whole Mystic Falls town' the husky voice whispers in her ears. Caroline closes her eyes taking a deep breath and relaxes back into her boyfriend's arms

Damon made a gagging noise 'Please wolf boy spare me. I'm gonna leave you all before I throw up blood'

'Shut up Damon' snaps Tyler while Caroline places a comforting hand on his arms that was at the moment circled her waist

'Guys, it's Christmas' says Elena trying to make peace between the two before they erupted into a brawl

'Yeah whatever...wait where's judgy?' asks Damon looking around in surprise and it is then he realises he hadn't had his daily dose of dispute with the Bennett witch today

His question is ignored by everyone when Elena asks Caroline 'Has she gone up yet?'

'After this song...she's going to be the last performance' explains Caroline

'You think she'll kill me if she found out that I told you all?' Tyler asks Stefan and Elena

Damon is flabbergasted that he was even ignored so tries to ask again about the witch's whereabouts but was cut off by Caroline 'It's a public event she shouldn't even be surprised. I'm just worried about her going up there. The memories'

Elena nods sadly 'I wish I could take away her pain this time of the year'

Damon watches Stefan wrap his arms around Elena's shoulders in comfort while Caroline nods feeling saddened of one of her best friend's pain.

'She's going to be great' Tyler whispers in her ears

'I hope so... she needs to do this' Damon hears Caroline whisper back lowly

Rolling his eyes of being left out he tells the two couples 'I'm going to find someone entertaining' walking away entering the crowd

'_In particular that feisty witch'_ he thinks as the clapping stops for the performance before. While moving through the standing crowd he sees Carol on the stage smiling as she introduces the next performance

'Our last song for the night is a traditional and a special song sung by a woman that meant so much to this town before she was tragically taken from us. This song was always the main event of all Christmas carols and we haven't heard it being sung in over three years. Tonight we will hear it once again and who better than to sing this than the daughter of Amelia Bennett. Please welcome ladies and gentlemen Bonnie Bennett joined with Mystic Fall's church choir singing _O Holy night'_ finished Carol as the crowd began to cheer loudly

'_Bonnie Bennett? As in my witch?'_ Damon thinks freezing in his walk... now his full attention to the stage. From the corner of his eyes behind he can see Elena turn to Caroline smiling proudly then look to the stage while clapping which was joined by their respective boyfriends.

Through the cheers and claps Damon could hear the whispers around him in the crowd he stands in the back...

'_Do you think she'll sing the song as good as her mother?'_

'_This must be so hard on the poor girl singing this song'_

'_She must have a good voice if Shelia been wanting her to sing. Really saddening that Sheila will be missing this'_

Damon felt like making them all shut up but the lights in the room goes off and everyone around him goes eerily quiet.

The piano tune of _O Holy Night_ begins to play.

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie's POV<em>

I close my eyes in the darkness taking a deep breath... I feel my hands shake slightly from my nerves of singing in front of a crowd...no scratch that- the town. Not just singing any song- my mother's song.

Everybody see this as **her** song for Christmas. I know there's no running away now. I'm doing this for Grams had been bugging me to always sing to show my talent, but now she isn't here anymore. So now I pray to God my grams and mom can hear me.

I pray that I can make them proud

The tune began to play and I open my eyes to see the spotlight shine on me but I can't see the present for all I can see right now is my past... my memories... my mother...flashing before my eyes for me to face

I shut my eyes and grasp the microphone I begin to sing the words

_**O holy night, the stars are brightly shining;**__**  
><strong>__**It is the night of our dear Savior's birth**__**  
><strong>__**Long lay the world in sin and error pining,**__**  
><strong>__**Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth.**__**  
><strong>__**A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices,**__**  
><strong>__**For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.**_

* * *

><p><em>24<em>_th__ December 2002... Kitchen of Bennett residence_

'_Mommy!' the nine year old Bonnie Bennett squeals in surprise that her mother "accidentally" rubs flour on her nose_

_Amelia Bennett giggles at her daughter's shock 'I'm sorry baby girl I was trying to put the flour in the bowl'_

_Rubbing her nose with her tiny hands Bonnie pouted 'No you weren't'_

'_I wasn't?' Amelia gasped in fake shock causing a toothy giggle from the young Bonnie_

_Shaking her head, Amelia watched the brown small pigtails swing from side to side 'No...Because the flour would go here' exaggerated Bonnie pointing to the opened self-raising flour to the mixing bowl_

"_Really? Are you sure...not here?" Amelia asks rubbing more flour on one side of the cheek with her finger_

_Bonnie smiled mischievously patting both her hand into the flour she giggles and places both her hands on either side of Amelia's face "Bonnie?" Amelia says in playful shock and before they both know it, it becomes a flour war that is until Bonnie's father, David Bennett asks _

'_What is going on here? What happened to those Christmas cookies?' asks David with a raises of his eyebrow while leaning against the door frame he resists the urge to laugh at the sight of the floured kitchen and his floured wife and daughter_

_*Ding*_

'_Saved by the bell;, our fifth and second last batch has just finished' says Amelia with a smile as grabs the oven mittens. Taking out the tray of double chocolate chip Christmas tree shaped cookies she places them on the cooling rack._

_ David walks further into the kitchen lifting his floured daughter '__Woah somebody is getting heavy' he jokes to Bonnie as they stand beside Amelia_

'_No I'm not!' says Bonnie in shock_

_With his free hand David reaches out for a cookie but an oven mitten hits his hand 'It just got out and besides this is not for us it's for the choir' says Amelia playfully glaring at him_

'_Ahhh come on my beautiful wife you are going to deprive your loving husband and daughter of cookies?' he says pouting to his wife, Bonnie too copying her fatehr's action as well_

_Amelia rolls her eyes she smiles telling them 'When it cools off you each can have one okay?'_

_David looks to Bonnie who looks to him then they look to Amelia 'Sounds good to us' he says_

'_Are you going to sing Holy night tonight mamma?' asks Bonnie yawning while leaning her head against her dad's shoulder_

'_Of course because it's your favourite one' says Amelia caressing her daughter's cheek with her mitten free hand _

'_Cause... cause you sound like an angel when you sing it' Bonnie says sleepily causing both parents to smile_

'_She sure does' agrees David with his daughter looking to his wife with nothing but love. Amelia blushes from seeing David looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman ever...that look still leaves her breathless after many years. Amelia looked to her daughter who was now asleep on her father's shoulders._

_Chuckling softly she says 'I think someone had a busy day from all that cooking'_

_David looks to his daughter chuckles softly 'I'll put this one to bed and help you with the last batch. She needs to rest up to see her mother sing like an angel tonight'_

_Amelia smiles and kisses her daughter's cheek softly whispering 'Rest up...my beautiful angel'_

* * *

><p><em>General POV...Mystic Falls Community Hall, 25<em>_th__ December 2013_

Damon watches in silence, lured by this side of Bonnie...it was the first time seeing this side of Bonnie. A side where she lets down her guard she holds up when around anybody.

He can't help it but stare and listen to the luring yet broken girl sing so angelically beautifully. Dressed in a light yellow long flowing boob tube dress he watches as her brown curls fall slightly back as she lifts her head back lightly she open her eyes and maybe to others they can't see it but he sees her eyes fill with tears.

_**Fall on your knees**__**  
><strong>__**O heaaaaar the angel voices**__**  
><strong>__**O niiiiight diviiiine, O night when Christ was born**__**  
><strong>__**O niiiightttt diviiiine**__**  
><strong>__**O night O night divine...**_

Chills of awe began to run down Damon Salvatore's spine hearing the long notes sung by Bonnie. Maybe it's the spotlight on her, or the silence in the hall. In this moment he feels as if he's the only person that is listening to her sing not for them but for herself...almost as if she was healing herself

His chest tightens at the mere thought that Bonnie is sad. He can't help but forget that she's still human with feelings...he's had many arguments with her both trading nasty, sarcastic remarks about each other that he has always believed that nothing could emotionally harm her with the no-fear personality she carries and reveals to everyone...including himself.

Bonnie closes her eyes to hold back her tears in hope to keep her memories at bay but the memories just kept on streaming through her mind. Pushing past her hurt and the fear of remembering memories and feelings she buried in past she opens her eyes and continues

_**Truly He taught us to love one another;**__**  
><strong>__**His law is love and His Gospel is peace. (And his Gospel is peace)**_

The spotlight widens to show the whole stage as the curtains behind her lifts to reveal the Mystic Falls church choir as they sing backup vocals with her

_**Chains shall He break for the slave is our brother (ooooooo)**__**  
><strong>__**And in His Name all oppression shall cease.**__**  
><strong>_

Bonnie harmonizes with the choir she closes her eyes and lets the music wrap around her...and strangely in that moment of clarity she senses her mother's spirit near her. Hard to explain, but it is in this moment that Bonnie realizes that it's time to deal with the past and let go of the anger that she knows deep down is slowly consuming her

_**(Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we,)**__**  
><strong>__**(Let all within us praise His holy Name)**_

"_**Praise His holy Name!**__" _Bonnie sings louder

* * *

><p><em>8pm, 25<em>_th__ December 2008... Kitchen of the Bennett residence_

'_No way! You guys get to do that for Art?' exclaimed Bonnie grabbing three sodas from the fridge for herself and her two other cousins_

'_Well our art teacher is pretty laid back so if music helps us to do art then we can listen to music' explained Talia Bennett _

'_Thanks' said Talia once receiving the soda_

'_Lucky' said Nick Bennett and mumbled his thanks when Bonnie gave his soda_

_Bonnie laughed opening her can loving her Christmas day so far catching up with her dad's side of the family who decided to come to Mystic Falls for Christmas_

_*Doorbell rings*_

'_I better get it since the men are too busy with their pool competitions' said Bonnie to her cousins about the men and ladies all in the basement. Men playing pools while the ladies were just catching up_

'_Like there's much competition' joked Nick_

_Getting off her stool Bonnie laughed walking out of the kitchen to see the visitor at the door. The laughter died down and walk slowed down seeing through the glass window of her door flashes of blue lights. Her chest tightens wanting to deny something was wrong... her mother had just left almost fifteen minutes ago to grab something from her Grams house. Bonnie finally reached the door with shaking hands the fourteen year old Bonnie Bennett opened the door to reveal a tear stricken Elizabeth Forbes and news that would change her life_

"_No" Bonnie whispered seeing the sheriff's eyes turn to pity and that was Bonnie knew her mother was not coming back_

* * *

><p><em>Mystic Falls Community Hall, 25<em>_th__ December 2013_

Damon watch as the tears begin to fall there was no guard now for sure...for now she was singing with her heart on her sleeve. She raises her hands in the air in tune with the words of the song

_**Fall on your knees!**__**  
><strong>__**O heaaaaar the angel voices**_

Bonnie drops her arms slowly to grasp the microphone and sings with all the emotions she has in her to lay it out for the world. No more hiding now.

_**O niiiiight diviiiine, O night when Christ was born**_

* * *

><p>'<em>Liz?' says David in surprise seeing the Sheriff at the door but shakes his head thinking the next words coming out of the sheriff's mouth was not what he thought<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>O niiiightttt diviiiine!<strong>_

* * *

><p>'<em>Amelia was in a car accident...I'm sorry David she died on impact' said Liz in tears for her friends<em>

'_No. no. no' repeated David falling down to his knees._

_Instantly Liz comforted her friend while Bonnie stood there in shock_

* * *

><p>Staring out in the audience Bonnie saw her fourteen year old self ending the song calmly<p>

_**O O O O night O night divine...**__**  
><strong>_

Damon watches as Bonnie bows her head down and the lights go off. The people around him begin to clap and cheer in amazement then the spotlight switches on and Bonnie places a fake smile bowing to the audience she says quickly holding herself together

'Thank you... Merry Christmas all'

People in their seats stood up and began to cheer louder for her. Bonnie smiles tearfully closing her eyes she breathes in this moment and the presence of her mom. Opening her eyes she points to the choir for the audience to give another round of applause. They bow and walk off then Bonnie bows once more and walks off as Damon watch her dress make it seem like she's floating on air.

Seeping through the crowd Damon sees Bonnie from afar quickly make her way out of the hall through the back exit.

Walking quickly in "human" speed he catches sight of her quickly getting into her car that he almost questioned if she was a vampire from the speed she moved…. almost.

Damon Salvatore stands on the empty street watching Bonnie Bennett drive away into the night. He could go and see her now and see if she was alright but that would somehow question their enemies slash bordering to towards friends relationship. Yes, he respected the witch. Did he care? Of course having contact with her for almost four years he had a high level of respect for her. Did it lead to him to sort of care for her? Hell yeah it was kind of hard to not have a soft spot for the little witch no matter how much he resisted. Sure they bickered a lot but he always knew when in trouble he could always count on her being there having his back… she damn well made sure he knew that.

So maybe in respect of their somewhat friendship I should follow and make sure she get home safely

'Yeah yeah' muttered Damon a little proud of himself of his thinking and quickly got into his car; he realised that he drove Stefan and Elena here

Turning the key he shrugged his shoulders 'Stefan's a big boy he can get his girlfriend home' he said speeding out to catch up with Bonnie

* * *

><p><em>Mystic Falls cemetery <em>

Bonnie slipped off her heels in the middle of the night she sat on the cold grass of Mystic Fall's cemetery and stared at the two headstones in front of her

'Merry Christmas Mom…Grams' wiping away the remains of her tears she took a deep a breathe in and out calming herself

'I finally sang grams. I sang your song mom, I hope I did justice to it. People clapped but it just didn't feel right me being there on the stage without you… the both of you. Dad couldn't make it back home airport shut down due to the snow in Chicago' she said with disappointment apparent in her tone as she picked at the grass

'That's okay, Elena and Caroline are having a big Christmas dinner with our group of friends so I'm not alone but dad is'

Looking to her mom's headstone she said 'I thought it would get easier, but it isn't mom. He's working longer and I know I tell everyone I don't need anyone, but the truth is. I want dad to be here. I want my dad to be here for Christmas because he's all I have. I miss you and Grams so much, and I just wish he could somehow see that because I feel so selfish asking him to find a way to be here. I'll be okay right Grams? You always did say us Bennett woman were independent and adamant on never needing anybody to hold our hands through hard times' chuckled Bonnie shivering a little when a breeze blew causing goosebumps to appear on her dark skin until she felt a jacket being placed upon her shoulders.

She didn't have to look up to know who it was, this scent she knew so well that it worried her how it seem to bring comfort to her 'Damon' she whispered looking up to him

Without a word he sat down crossed legs besides her looking at the headstones then at Bonnie. The witch looked down to the ground in embarrassment of Damon seeing this side of her 'How much did you hear?' she asked

Lifting her chin with his finger his blue eyes stared deeply into the green eyes 'Enough' he said softly

Letting his hand drop they both look to the two headstones 'You're daughter slash grandaughter is one amazing person and witch and you both should be proud of her'

Bonnie looked to Damon speechless as he continued keeping his stare only at the headstones 'And she'll never be alone… not while I'm around'

In the silence of that early hours of Christmas in Mystic Falls cemetery sat Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett. A vampire and a witch with four years of being on the fence of being enemies and friends was now destroyed. He was Damon Salvatore and as much as Bonnie can deny it, he has always been her friend even through their arguments and praises of hates he was always there for her as she was to him. It was unnatural yet natural for Bonnie to stand by Damon when dealing with trouble not just because of Elena but somewhere along their years there was an unspoken bond…. promise of looking out. He didn't need to say it. She didn't. It was the actions that always spoke loudest to Bonnie.

'Merry Christmas Damon' she said softly to him pulling the jacket closer around herself

Damon looked to her with a small smile on his face he replied back 'Merry Christmas little witch'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_One Year later… 25th December 2014_

Bonnie laid the flowers against the headstones and whispered 'Merry Christmas Mom. Merry Christmas Grams'

Brushing her hands against her jeans she stood up as the wind picked up in the early mornings of winter. Looking down she continued to speak to her mom and grams 'Dad isn't here for Christmas again but he said he'll be able to make it back home in two days so I guess we can say that it was a lot better than last Christmas coming back a week later just in time for New Years'

Crossing her arms over her chest she couldn't help but smile 'But I'm not alone' she said only to smile even wider when she felt his arms encircle around her waist from behind

'She never is' said Damon Salvatore placing a kiss against her neck and let his head rest on top her shoulder taking in her cinnamon and vanilla scent he felt her lean back relaxing against him

'Hi Sheila, Amelia; thanks for letting me get with this one' he said causing Bonnie to laugh and slap playfully at his arms around her waist turning her head to look at him

'Not funny' she said holding back a laugh

'Not even a little bit' he pouted causing Bonnie to shake her head

'Not. Even. A little' she accentuated each word ending with a giggle.

'You just might regret not agreeing with me' said Damon

With a raise of an eyebrow 'Oh really? When have I ever agreed with you?' asked Bonnie

'Uhhh that time when…' he paused trying to remember as Bonnie waited patiently for Damon to finish his answer

'Okay so you don't agree with me all the time but it does indeed make the arguments fun' said Damon with a wiggle of his eyebrows running his nose along the crook of her neck causing giggles to erupt from the Bennett witch

'That I can agree to' said Bonnie with a smile. Letting out a small sigh she tapped his hands lightly stating

'We better get going and help the others for Christmas dinner'

Damon rolled his eyes 'Do we have to? Can't we just have this Christmas where we just lay in my bed all day... preferably naked'

Bonnie blushed turning around she wrapped her arms around his neck 'I could do that but it's Christmas and it's about being around your family and friends and…'

'Blondie has been planning this dinner for a month so we can't let her down' finished Damon

Bonnie smirked at him nodding 'Exactly'

Damon let out a dramatic sigh 'Fine I'll suffer and play human of the year and help my baby brother with whatever he has plans'

'Nawww here I thought being human was your day job since being around the council and all that. Don't deny it you love hanging out with your baby brother'

'Shhh our secret remember?' he said lowly before crashing his lips onto hers in which no complaint seconds later she was kissing him back.

Pulling back she turned her head to her mom and Grams and said 'He's a good guy. Annoying and loves to push my buttons but he's a good guy' turning to look at Damon she smiled caressing his cheek she finished with a shrug of her shoulders

'Well he's a good guy for me'

Damon watched as Bonnie pulled out of his embrace and walked to stand between the headstones.

He loved when she spoke like that to him; even when he never told her too; somehow Bonnie Bennett knew what to say to him. How to speak to him.

She chose to be with him, because despite how screwed up he was she never saw past it instead she tried to understand him to the best that she could, never asking him to change to be better. No he decided that. He decided to change not just to be in her good books but to be a better person for her, because she deserved that and because he believed he would be that guy for her by her side through the good and bad as equals.

Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett were equals. After all those years of being a vampire he had found his equal who embraced his vampire and his loss of humanity.

No. She was his humanity.

'Good bye Mom, Grams and Merry Christmas' said Bonnie kissing her fingertips and touching the top of the headstones.

Smiling she walked towards and beside him as he swung his around her shoulder bringing her closer to him. He placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head that was covered with her white beanie. Looking to Amelia and Sheiia's headstone he said 'Merry christmas Sheila, Amelia' he said as Bonnie nestled herself closer to him.

Smirking he whispered 'Lets get you out of the cold babe'

'Mmmhmm' she hummed as they walked out of the cemetery into the car for their first Christmas together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading guys! Wishing God will bless you all a very very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! <strong>

**Love to you all!**


End file.
